


О дивный новый мир

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Dark, F/M, Gen, Mind Fuck, Mind losing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик выходит из комы и, обнаружив, что все происходившие с ним события – лишь игра сознания, никак не может примириться с окружающей его реальностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Образ Рика взят из комиксов, также упоминаются некоторые события, имевшие место быть в комиксах, но не в сериале, однако общая линия сюжета идёт относительно сериала.
> 
> Написано для команды The Walking Dead на ЗФБ-2014.

_You are haunted by the turmoil of your lives_  
 _Walking circles, crossing lines_  
 _And it is tearing up your souls, all this fury_  
 _Jumping hurdles, just to abide_  
 _**© IAMX – Ghosts of Utopia**_

Когда Рик открывает глаза, то не сразу понимает, где находится. Белые больничные стены; непрекращающееся мерзкое пиканье каких-то приборов вокруг; острый, бьющий прямо в нос запах медикаментов, от которого к горлу подступает неприятный комок тошноты. Какого чёрта? Он уснул в лесу, скорчившись под умирающим от старости деревом, прижимая к себе дрожащее от страха и холода тело Карла, а проснулся в каком-то подобии больницы, и... И. Он судорожно шарит рукой по простыне рядом, и ничего, кроме этой простыни, не находит. Пусто. Через какие-то жалкие сантиметры уже идёт край койки. Рик судорожно выдыхает и делает попытку встать, но у него ничего не получается – он падает назад на спину. Пробует перевернуться, только вот не выходит и это.  
– Карл! – пытается кричать, но из горла вырывается лишь слабый, едва слышный хрип. Глотку начинает неприятно драть, и Рик закашливается, отчего боль отдаётся и в грудь. Но он привык к боли, поэтому продолжает повторять имя своего сына, когда краем уха слышит грохот резко открывающейся и ударяющей в стену двери и топот торопливо приближающихся к нему шагов.  
– Он очнулся!  
– Господи, он, правда, очнулся!  
– Проверьте показатели приборов, срочно!  
– Я просто не могу в это поверить...  
Взгляд расплывается, Рику сложно сфокусироваться на склонившемся над ним женском лице, но он старается изо всех сил. Он не может позволить себе потерять сознание. Эти чёртовы ублюдки что-то сделали с его сыном, забрали его, и он обязан, просто обязан его вернуть. Он поднимает руку, игнорируя тянущие её вниз трубочки и провода, и сжимает пальцы на синей майке смотрящей на него светловолосой девушки.  
– Что ты сделала с моим сыном, чёртова сука?! – хрипит Рик, вкладывая в свои движения и слова всю ту ненависть, всю ту злость, что сейчас кипит у него внутри, но он слишком слаб. Он может лишь цепляться пальцами за ткань, его не хватает даже на то, чтобы притянуть эту мразь к себе, укусить её, ударить, сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
– Охрана! – её голос звучит жалобно, и даже в таком состоянии Рик может прочитать в её глазах страх, и это приносит ему пусть небольшое, но всё же удовлетворение. Она его боится, а, значит, вся их группа воспринимает его как более сильного. Значит, у него есть шанс. Значит, он сможет вытащить Карла из этого дерьма.  
– Где... мой... сын? – Рик повторяет вопрос, когда кто-то подскакивает к нему со стороны и разжимает его пальцы. Он сопротивляется, дёргается на койке и шипит сквозь зубы, когда в сгиб локтя впивается что-то острое. Он чувствует, как по венам разливается инородная жидкость. Откуда эти уроды достали шприцы и такие медикаменты? Нет, нет, он не может позволить, он не может...  
– Карл!..  
Картинка вокруг плывёт всё сильнее, теперь Рик видит лишь размытые голубые и белые пятна. Что-то солёное сползает по щеке от глаза, что-то с привкусом железа стекает по подбородку от губ. В горле булькает, он хрипит, он борется из последних сил, но повторный укол погружает его в абсолютную темноту.

Рик лежит на кровати, устремив безжизненный взгляд в висящий прямо напротив телевизор.  
 _Работающий_ телевизор. Такого он не видел уже очень, очень давно. Он совсем забыл, каково это – смотреть новости, переключать каналы. Забыл и, чёрт подери, совсем не хочет вспоминать. Всё кажется ему чересчур наивным, чересчур простым, чересчур глупым. Но отвлекаться на этот бесполезный мусор всё равно чуть лучше, чем уходить вглубь собственный головы, застревать на циркулирующих внутри неё мыслях о том, что всё это просто не может быть реальностью.  
Рик слишком привык к постоянному запаху разложения, не покидающему его ноздри. К не ослабевающему напряжению в мышцах. К необходимости оглядываться через плечо. Это – его реальность, это – его жизнь. Он не может принять то, что мир бросает ему в лицо сейчас: чистая больничная палата, кофе из автомата, не пахнущие сыростью простыни и улыбающиеся медсёстры в расстёгнутой на лишнюю пуговицу униформе.  
Рик ковыряет вилкой пюре в стоящей на подносе у него на коленях тарелке, разделяет картофельную массу на две половинки. Вилка царапает по керамической поверхности, издавая отвратительный, режущий слух звук. Звук, который мог довести его до белого каления несколько лет назад. Но не сейчас. Не сейчас, когда он слишком отчётливо помнит утробный рык, исходящий из разваливающейся на куски, подгнивающей глотки ходячего.  
– Рик?  
Он весь подбирается и резко поворачивается на окликающий его голос, вскидывая одну руку в попытке защититься. Из дверного проёма на него неуверенно смотрит одна из медсестёр, совсем молоденькая улыбчивая рыженькая девочка. Вчера она приносила ему еду и спрашивала, как у него дела, и кто такой Губернатор, которого он вслух проклинал во сне.  
– Кейси, – он немного расслабляется и опускает поднятую руку, всё ещё готовый броситься вперёд в любой момент. Она может лишь притворяться хорошей. Она может скрывать что угодно. _За её спиной_ может быть что угодно.  
– К тебе пришли, – она улыбается своей обворожительной полуулыбкой и неопределённо поводит рукой назад. – Ты не против?  
– Я... нет, – Рик не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто может к нему прийти, и сжимает пальцы на вилке чуть сильнее. Ему вполне хватит и этого, чтобы справиться с нежелательным гостем, если тот попытается причинить ему какой-то вред.  
Кейси кивает и поворачивается к нему спиной, – зря, не стоит ставить себя в настолько беззащитную позицию, ведь, если бы он хотел, он мог бы сейчас броситься на неё и без особых сложностей вспороть ей бок – обращаясь к кому-то в коридоре с просьбой пройти в палату.  
Когда Рик видит Лори и Шейна, вилка выпадает из его пальцев, с противным стуком ударяясь о тарелку.  
Он повторяет лишь одно слово: "нет".  
Они подходят чуть ближе, и Лори неуверенно протягивает к нему руку.  
Он скидывает со своих колен поднос, вцепляется скрюченными пальцами в собственные волосы, раскачивается в кровати и выкрикивает ей в лицо: "ты мертва".  
Она мертва. Шейн мёртв.  
Как они могут быть живы?

– Вы понимаете, что мы можем выписать вашего му... мистера Граймса только под вашу ответственность?  
– Да. Просто дайте мне подписать бумаги, – Лори раздражённо кивает и протягивает руку. Врач тяжело вздыхает и передаёт ей документы.  
– Поставьте Вашу подпись там, где галочки, – его взгляд устремлён на Рика, безучастно сидящего в кресле около ресепшна. Рик тоже смотрит на доктора, но молчит. Руки его сложены на коленях.  
– Да, да, конечно, – бормочет Лори, размашисто оставляя подпись на бумагах.  
– Вы знаете, что я не одобряю это решение, – доктор поправляет чуть сползшие с носа очки и кидает на неё тяжёлый взгляд.  
– Но не в Вашей власти его изменить, не правда ли? – чуть ли не выплёвывает Лори, протягивая папку назад.  
– Не в моей, – доктор тяжело вздыхает и снова смотрит на Рика. Рик отворачивается, притворяясь, что ему невероятно интересно изучать автомат с газировкой и батончиками. И ведь это даже не совсем ложь – правда интересно. Немного. Он так давно не видел, чтобы эти штуки работали.  
– Рик, – он чувствует, как ему на плечо опускается тёплая рука, и поднимает взгляд. Ему улыбается уже стоящая рядом Лори. – Пойдём?  
Он кивает и встаёт с кресла. Легко машет рукой в ответ на прощальный жест Кейси и следует за бывшей женой. Он идёт чуть позади и рассматривает её спину. Лори обрезала волосы, те едва достают ей до плеч. Она одета в идеально выглаженную чёрную рубашку, обтягивающую её худую талию. Он бы сказал, что ей невероятно идёт, если бы его ещё хоть немного волновали подобные вещи.

Она готовит ему. Она моет посуду. Она спит на кушетке в гостиной. Он же не спит совсем и не понимает, почему она отказывается подняться в спальню и лечь в кровать, которую он всё равно не занимает.  
Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на неё, ему хочется выдрать собственные глаза, выдавить их из глазниц, выбросить уже бесполезные глазные яблоки в мусор, отдать их на съедение уличным псам. Его раздирает изнутри, ему сложно дышать.  
Он пережил смерть своей жены вовсе не для того, чтобы очнуться в реальности, в которой этого никогда не было.  
Он смирился с изменой своей жены вовсе не для того, чтобы очнуться в реальности, в которой она вышла замуж за его лучшего друга, которому он когда-то пустил пулю в грудь.  
Он принял рождённую, скорее всего, от другого мужчины дочь своей жены вовсе не для того, чтобы очнуться в реальности, в которой та и в самом деле не от Рика. В которой ей уже три годика, в которой она уже ходит и говорит, в которой её отказываются показать Рику. В которой её зовут София.  
Он пытался переубедить Лори, пытался доказать ей, что это плохое имя, что его нужно поменять, переделать все документы, но всё оказалось абсолютно бесполезно. Лори лишь смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, качала головой, и щёки у неё краснели от слёз. Рик тогда подался вперёд, попытался стереть влагу, но Лори отшатнулась от него, как от прокаженного, – как от _инфицированного_ – откинула его руку в сторону и убежала по ступенькам наверх.  
В тот вечер в дом бывшей четы Граймсов приехал Шейн.  
И остался спать на кушетке вместе с Лори.  
Точнее, не совсем спать.  
Рик проходил мимо гостиной на кухню, чтобы налить себе стакан воды, когда услышал тихие, сдерживаемые стоны. Лори лежала на ковре, широко раздвинув ноги под прижимающей её к полу тёмной фигурой Шейна. Прислушавшись, Рик смог разобрать сбивчивое "я скучала, я так скучала". Его не хватило надолго, он наблюдал за ними всего несколько минут, и когда стоны Лори стали громче, неслышно скользнул назад наверх, в комнату Карла, в которой спал все последние дни, забыв о том, за чем изначально спустился.  
Лори продолжала делать ему больно даже после того, как умерла.  
Даже после того, как он повторно убил её для себя в своём сознании.

– Рик, я больше не могу так жить, – голова Лори низко опущена, на глаза падают волосы, так, что он не может видеть выражения лица. Но его совсем не сложно представить – её губы чуть искривлены в каком-то странном подобии плача без слёз, глаза крепко зажмурены.  
Он ни в чём её не винит. Она попыталась.  
– Хорошо, – спокойно отвечает Рик и кивает, несмотря на то, что она не может увидеть этот жест. – Хорошо.  
– Я буду приходить к тебе и помогать, – обещает она. Её пальцы судорожно сжимаются и разжимаются на коленях, она немного дрожит, то ли от страха, то ли от холода – за окном стеной льёт, противно барабаня в окна, дождь. Рик приподнимается со своего кресла и, стащив с себя пиджак, накидывает его ей на плечи. Лори вздрагивает и вцепляется в полу. Ткань сползает вниз, снова открывая обнажённое плечо – Лори в простой борцовке и джинсах. Никто не ожидал, что сегодня будет так холодно. Рику хочется что-то сделать, как-то её согреть, его не покидает инстинкт защищать, но на следующую его попытку приблизиться она лишь выставляет вперёд раскрытую ладонь. Он опадает назад в кресло и прикрывает глаза. На него накатывает дежа вю, ему кажется, что такое уже было, хоть это и не так. В его памяти нет подобного момента, но что-то, какая-то абсолютно непонятная ему сила всё равно заставляет чувствовать повторяемость, зацикленность происходящего. Зацикленность, в которой он тонул все последние года. Жизнь, боль, кровь, смерть. Просто и бесхитростно. Немного по-животному.  
– Ты приведёшь с собой Карла? – спрашивает Рик с надеждой в голосе. Он знает, что она скажет. Знает, что начнёт неразборчиво бормотать о том, что Карл учится в Атланте в школе-интернате, что не приедет до следующих летних каникул, что лишь тогда _Уолши_ , возможно, посмотрят на состояние Рика и подумают о том, стоит ли Карлу видеться со своим отцом.  
Он знает, что они так и не сказали Карлу о том, что он вышел из комы.  
Он знает и даже совсем их не винит.  
Только вот его сын, единственный, любимый сын был тем единственным маяком, который удерживал его от полного сумасшествия последние годы, и он не представляет, как будет справляться дальше без него. Как будет жить без необходимости оберегать.  
– Рик, ты же знаешь, что он в Атланте, – она даже поднимает на него глаза. В них плещется боль. Боль вперемешку с сожалением. Сожалением о том, что Рик вышел из комы, что Лори пришлось разбираться со всем этим дерьмом. Рик ухмыляется.  
– Да, да, конечно, конечно знаю, – послушно кивая.

Рик и хотел бы сказать, что одному ему живётся легче, но не может. На него давит тишина. На него давят стены многочисленных комнат. На него давит одиночество. На него давит абсолютная бесполезность его нынешней жизни. Он слишком привык к тому, что вокруг него постоянно есть люди. Люди, надеющиеся на него, люди, ищущие в нём опоры. Люди, воспринимающие его своим лидером. Нет, ему никогда, никогда не нравилось лидерство, он всегда предпочитал быть на вторых ролях, но в той ситуации он ничего не мог поделать. Он был вынужден принять на себя эту ношу. Что, собственно, и сделал. Как иначе он мог поступить, когда ни у кого не хватало духу, чтобы принимать тяжёлые решения, решения, которые _должны_ были быть приняты? Ему пришлось, ему просто пришлось.  
Рик смотрит на улицу, на проезжающие мимо его дома машины, и сжимает пальцы на занавеске. Сжимает слишком сильно – ткань трещит под его пальцами и рвётся, и от этого неожиданного звука он вздрагивает, вскидывается и оглядывается по сторонам, хаотично ища глазами возможный источник угрозы.  
Только вот угрозы-то никакой нет. У него на двери три замка и щеколда, каждое окно закрывается на защёлку, и в пределах досягаемости всегда лежит припрятанная ещё со времен работы в полицейском участке винтовка.  
Никакой угрозы. Ничего страшного. Ничего опасного.  
Рик поворачивает голову назад к окну и продолжает следить взглядом за машинами. Периодически раздающийся скрип тормозов и звук трущихся об асфальт шин не дают ему покоя. Он не может перестать представлять, _что_ может пойти не так. _Что_ может случиться. Как эти люди могут разбиться, как из тёмной аллеи через дорогу может выскочить…  
Резкий звонок бьёт по ушам, и Рик срывается с места, кидается к спокойно лежащей на журнальном столике винтовке, хватает её и вскидывает на плечо, бешено оглядываясь по сторонам. Сердце отбивает в груди сумасшедший ритм.  
Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что бояться нечего. Снова. Телефон, всего лишь телефон, всего лишь богом проклятый телефон. Ему никогда не избавиться от памяти о мёртвых голосах, тянущихся к нему через трубку и, когда он поднимает её, у него дрожат колени.  
– Алло? – не говорит – спрашивает.  
– Мистер Граймс? – раздаётся в ответ.  
– Да, – голос на том конце кажется смутно знакомым и даже располагающим к себе, только вот этому тоже не стоит доверять, поэтому Рик не опускает защиту.  
– Это доктор Джонс. Из больницы, в которой Вы, так сказать, лежали, – интонации дружелюбные, спокойные. Возможно, даже чересчур. Но Рик помнит этого человека, помнит его голос, поэтому позволяет себе хотя бы немного расслабиться. Не довериться, нет. Лишь _расслабиться_.  
– Да, здравствуйте, – на автомате кивает, пусть его собеседник и не может увидеть этот жест.  
– Я хотел справиться о Вашем самочувствии, – вежливо произносит доктор. – Всё хорошо? У вас не было никаких… Эпизодов, так сказать? Так сказать, срывов?  
– Нет, что Вы, – сахарным голосом убеждает его Рик, поглядывая на всё ещё сжатую в пальцах винтовку. – Никаких эпизодов. Никаких срывов. Всё хорошо.  
– Ваша жен… миссис Уолш приглядывает за Вами, я надеюсь? – в голосе доктора сквозит лёгкое беспокойство.  
– Конечно, куда же она денется? – смеётся Рик, окидывая взглядом пустующую гостиную. На диване всё ещё лежит пиджак, который он неделю назад накинул на плечи Лори в попытке согреть её. Она не стала его надевать – просто кинула там, на этом чёртовом диване, и ушла, осторожно и, как ей казалось, незаметно оставив на столике у лампы несколько сто долларовых банкнот.  
– Что Вы скажете, если я приглашу Вас к себе в больницу для обсле… для небольшой, так сказать, беседы? – так же сахарно вопрошает Джонс.  
– Нет, нет, спасибо, я совсем не настроен беседовать, – мотает головой Рик. – У меня, знаете ли, очень много дел. До свидания, доктор Джонс. Спасибо, что позвонили.  
Рик вешает трубку и возвращается на своё место у окна. Он не имеет права пропустить то, что там происходит. Кому-то может понадобиться его помощь.

Рик встречает его абсолютно случайно, когда выходит в магазин за необходимыми продуктами. Он одет в идеально выглаженный тёмно-синий костюм-тройку, стоит около насыщенно-чёрного лимузина и разговаривает с кем-то, похожим на телохранителя. У него аккуратные, коротко подстриженные волосы, совсем не такие, какие были _тогда_ , но Рик всё равно узнаёт его и кидается к нему через всю улицу, игнорируя истерично сигналящие машины. У него бешено бьётся сердце, и в голове не остаётся абсолютно ничего, кроме одной мысли, заставляющей ускорять бег: "Это он. Это правда он. Это человек из _той_ жизни".  
– Дэрил! – выкрикивает он кажущееся сейчас таким драгоценным имя, хватаясь за полу _его_ пиджака и с силой разворачивая к себе. – Чёрт подери, Дэрил!  
– Простите? – мужчина выглядит абсолютно сконфуженным, бросает на своего телохранителя взволнованный взгляд, и Рик не может не заметить, как этот безмозглый шкаф напрягается, угрожающе хрустя кулаками.  
– Господи, Дэрил, не делай вид, что ты меня не знаешь, это глупо, – он смеётся, он смотрит на него с надеждой, он никак не может разжать пальцы.  
– Мистер, я правда Вас не знаю, и меня зовут не Дэрил, – холодно бросает мужчина, раздражённо дёргая плечом в попытке вырваться из хватки. – Я буду Вам очень признателен, если Вы отпустите меня и отправитесь восвояси. Мне бы не очень хотелось применять против Вас силу. Дэрек с этим порой перебарщивает, если Вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.  
Мужчина кидает многозначительный взгляд в сторону постепенно подступающего всё ближе к Рику амбала, и Рик заходится нервным смехом. Только сейчас он замечает, что у этого человека совсем нет южного акцента, присущего братьям Диксонам. Рик смеётся, смеётся судорожно и безостановочно, и совсем пропускает тот момент, когда обладатель всё ещё сжимаемого им пиджака гаркает своей шавке приказ атаковать, и эта шавка кидается на него, оттаскивая от своего хозяина за грудки. Рик продолжает смеяться, с лёгкостью вырываясь из захвата и хорошо рассчитанным ударом сшибая неудачливого телохранителя с ног. Рик продолжает смеяться, оседая на холодный тротуар. Рик продолжает смеяться, когда вокруг него собирается толпа криво разевающих рты и тыкающих в него пальцами людей. Рик продолжает смеяться, когда слышит звук заводящегося мотора и резко срывающейся с места машины. Рик продолжает смеяться, даже когда его подхватывает под руки и утаскивает куда-то в сторону удачно оказавшаяся на этом месте парочка копов.  
Рик просто продолжает смеяться.

Рик смотрит на хранящиеся у него в ящиках запасы.  
Неприлично большое количество таблеток на любой случай, одеяла, спальники, тёплая одежда, многочисленная не портящаяся еда – консервация, хлопья из коробок, разнообразные сухие продукты. У него для этого отведена в доме отдельная комната. Он тащит в неё всё, что возможно, всё, что считает нужным, всё, что сможет помочь ему, если произойдёт что-то, подобное той жизни, которую он вёл последние несколько лет. Доктор Джонс, постучавшийся к нему в дверь на следующий день после инцидента с мужчиной на лимузине, говорит, что Рик должен перестать думать об этих событиях, как об отрывке собственной жизни. Что он должен, наконец, понять, что ничего этого не было на самом деле. Что разгуливающие по улицам трупы, так и ждущие любой возможности разворошить твой желудок, вытаскивая из него кишки жадными пальцами, жаждущие вцепиться тебе в глотку и разорвать её на окровавленные шмотки кожи – лишь плод его воображения.  
Рик понимает, Рик осознаёт, Рик вежливо кивает в ответ, улыбаясь во все свои свеже вычищенные не менее свежей зубной пастой тридцать два. Конечно, он перестанет думать об этом как о том, что на самом деле произошло. Конечно, он знает, что на самом деле пролежал пять лет в больничной палате под постоянным наблюдением команды квалифицированных докторов. Конечно, он понимает. Он всё понимает.  
Он продолжает соглашаться, ласково думая о приделанной на скотч к низу дивана винтовке.

Рик не говорит ни слова, когда открывает дверь приветливому парнишке с азиатской внешностью и в нелепой кепке на голове. Рик лишь улыбается, болезненно, изломанно улыбается, потому что он уже через это проходил.  
– Привет, я Ваш новый сосед, - парнишка несколько смущённо протягивает ему руку. – Меня зовут Стив, мы с сестрой недавно сюда переехали из соседнего городка. У вас тут уютно.  
– Рик. – кивает в ответ, пожимая протянутую руку, и добавляет: – И мне очень, очень приятно с Вами познакомиться.  
Про себя Рик думает: "Надеюсь, тебе не размозжат мозги битой, надеюсь, я никогда не увижу твою кровь".

Наливая себе сто грамм из графина с виски, Рик думает о том, что ненавидит собственное подсознание за то, что то решило использовать образы именно тех людей, которых он когда-то видел на улицах своего и не только своего города.  
На третьем бокале он случайно этот самый бокал разбивает, слишком сильно сжав его в руках, и ползает по полу, собирая осколки и режа себе ладони с коленями.  
На пятом он бьётся головой об стену, скрипит зубами и умоляет о потери памяти, о том сладком забвении, которое это может принести.  
На седьмом он вырубается прямо на полу собственной гостиной, даже не пытаясь утереть перемазанное слюной, соплями и собственной кровью лицо.

– Рик, я просто хочу тебе помочь, – успокаивающе говорит Лори, накрывая его ладонь своей. В этот раз отшатывается уже Рик – резко убирает руку, непонимающе наклоняя на бок голову и смотря на свою бывшую жену возмущённым взглядом. Он не считает, что _миссис Уолш_ имеет хоть какое-то право на этот жест, и она понимает, и убирает пальцы. Тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.  
Рику совсем несложно прочитать по её лицу, насколько её желания не искренни.  
– Рик, _мы_ просто хотим тебе помочь, – в разговор вступает сидящий по правую сторону от Лори Шейн. Его ноги широко раздвинуты в стороны, руки он держит сжатыми в замок. Он одет в одну лишь футболку, открывающую его накачанные, чётко обозначенные мускулы. Рик хмыкает себе под нос. Поза, выражающая доминирование, превосходство. Поза, нацеленная на то, чтобы сбить его с толку и заставить чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.  
Рик просчитывает, сколько секунд ему понадобится на то, чтобы вырубить обоих стоящей на столе бутылкой вина и вспороть им стеклом глотки. Ничего личного. Просто холодный, спокойный расчёт, который может пригодиться в том случае, если ситуация повернётся не в ту сторону. Он пытается, он правда пытается, но уже не может увидеть в чертах этих людей ничего родного, ничего дорогого сердцу. В конце концов, они умерли для него ещё несколько лет назад, так что сложно будет обвинить его в подобном отношении, не правда ли?  
– Мне совсем не нужна ваша помощь, ребят, правда, – он широко улыбается из-под отросшей бороды и поднимает бокал. – У вас есть София. Вам не стоит беспокоиться ещё и обо мне, честное слово. Мне лучше, мне, правда, лучше. Давайте за это выпьем?

Он уже не обращает внимания, когда мимо него проходит высокая худая блондинка с чуть вьющимися локонами и обеспокоенным выражением лица. Не поворачивает голову в сторону тяжело передвигающегося на своих ходулях одноногого старика. Не реагирует, когда трясущаяся, несмотря на тёплую погоду, тёмнокожая девушка с заплетённым в афро-косички волосами спрашивает у него немного мелочи.  
Он спокойно проходит мимо всех них, сохраняя каменное выражение лица.  
Он уже привык к тому, что его сознание сыграло с ним злую шутку.

Когда Лори звонит ему, извиняясь за то, что не сможет сегодня прийти из-за того, что София свалилась с жаром, Рика прошибает холодный пот. Он дрожащим голосом спрашивает о том, какая у девочки температура, трясёт ли её, тошнит ли. Лори отвечает несколько напряжённым голосом, и Рик просто бросает трубку.  
Жар. Тошнота.  
Ему слишком знакомы эти симптомы.  
Лори с Шейном живут в старом доме последнего, а это совсем недалеко от дома бывшей четы Граймсов, но Рик добирается туда мучительно долго. Его тело до сих пор не может окончательно прийти в себя после продолжительной комы, он при всём желании не в состоянии быстро бежать, и эта невозможность передвигаться с необходимой скоростью просто сводит с ума. Его рефлексы отточены благодаря приобретённому за годы выживания опыту, но он не может реагировать на всё с той же молниеносной скоростью.  
Когда он, наконец, добирается до их дома и изо всей силы стучит в дверь, ему открывают не сразу. Лори подходит лишь через несколько минут и смотрит на него удивлёнными глазами.  
– Рик, что ты…  
Она не успевает закончить фразу, он бесцеремонно отталкивает её со своего пути и проходит в дом без приглашения. Рик догадывается, что у него не совсем здорово горят глаза, припоминает то, что не брился уже чёрт знает сколько времени, понимает, что видок у него сейчас не самый лучший, но не придаёт этому ни малейшего значения. Кого, чёрт подери, может волновать подобный повседневный бред, если существует возможность того, что все они в опасности, в страшной опасности.  
– Где Джуди? – спрашивает он, тяжёло дыша.  
– Рик, её зовут не…  
– Где Джуди?! – он повторяет вопрос уже громче, сжимая и разжимая кулаки в попытке хотя бы немного успокоить расходящуюся по всему телу дрожь.  
– Не смей приближаться к ней!  
Рик чувствует, как Шейн обхватывает его сзади сильными руками, дёргается вперёд в попытке вырваться, но захват Уолша чересчур профессионален – не оставляет ему ни малейшего шанса. Точнее, ни малейшего _чистого_ шанса.  
Рик утробно рычит и впивается зубами в держащую его руку. Глубоко, сильно, до крови, чуть ли не выдирая кусок плоти, чувствуя стальной привкус на языке. Шейн неожиданно высоко кричит и выпускает его и Рик, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы вытереть перепачкавшую губы и подбородок кровь, бежит к лестнице, ведущей наверх. Ведь все детские располагаются наверху, так?  
– Стой, сумасшедший ты ублюдок, стой!!!  
Рик успевает преодолеть несколько ступенек, когда воздух вокруг разрывается выстрелом, и под колено врезается сталь, продирая джинсу и слабую плоть насквозь. Он уже успел забыть, каково это – испытывать подобную боль, и у него подкашиваются колени, и он падает на лестнице, хватаясь руками за повреждённое место в пыпытке остановить кровотечение.  
– Шейн, что ты наделал?! Господи, Шейн… Рик, Рик, ты в порядке?!  
– Лори, я… Я… Он меня укусил… Я просто пытался…  
– Рик, Рик, всё хорошо, Рик?  
– Лори, отойди, дай я посмотрю…  
– Звони в скорую, чёрт бы тебя подрал, быстро звони в скорую!  
Голоса доносятся до Рика с разных сторон, он еле слышит их, с трудом воспринимает информацию и изо всех сил пытается подняться, чтобы добраться до последней ступеньки. Добраться до Джудит. Ему абсолютно плевать, что девочку зовут по-другому, он никогда не сможет думать о ней иначе, как о Джудит, и он должен, он обязан к ней попасть. На пике адреналина, придающего сил, он ползёт по лестнице вверх, оставляя за собой яркий кровавый след, и руки Лори хватают его за рубашку, тянут вниз. Он отталкивает мешающие ему пальцы, но она настойчива, как же она настойчива. Цепляется за него, всхлипывает, даже как-то странно повизгивает.  
– Рик, нет, пожалуйста, нет, Рик, – хрипло просит она, стараясь дотронуться уже перепачкавшимися в его же крови руками до лица Рика.  
– Вы не понимаете, вы ни черта не понимаете! – выкрикивает он, подтягиваясь ещё на одну ступеньку. – Она опасна, она заражена, вы все погибнете из-за неё! Это лишь малая часть, но с этого, именно с этого всё начнётся!  
– Рик, да послушай же ты себя! – по её щекам текут слёзы, её губы уродливо кривятся в бесполезном плаче. – Рик, это нереально, этого не существует, Рик!  
– Господи, какие же вы идиоты, какие вы идиоты, – Рик болезненно выдыхает: он теряет очень много крови, ему становится сложно дышать, он уже не в состоянии продвигаться вперёд, но всё равно пытается, пытается из последних чёртовых сил.  
Рик слышит, как резко распахивается входная дверь, слышит топот нескольких пар ног, стремительно приближающихся к нему, слышит чьи-то крики и в отчаянии снова пытается подтянуть наверх своё еле движущееся тело.  
Несколько людей обхватывают его с разных сторон, сбоку в шею впивается острое, и через несколько секунд всё проваливается в темноту.  
Последнее, что он успевает перед этим подумать – то, что люди этого мира имеют привычку слишком уж часто колоть иглами других.

Конечности кажутся ему ватными, перед глазами всё немного расплывается, сфокусировать взгляд крайне сложно, но, в общем-то, ему это не особо и нужно. Вокруг него нет ничего, кроме обитых мягкой белой тканью стен, его руки крепко связаны смирительной рубашкой вокруг талии. Он пытался объяснить, пытался вдолбить этим недоумкам в голову, что они должны что-то сделать. Что на них надвигается страшная опасность, опасность, с которой они не сумеют совладать, если не будут подготовлены. Но они его не послушали. Они просто заперли его здесь.  
И, честно говоря, ему абсолютно всё равно. Он больше не может переживать за других. Не может о них заботиться. Он всё растерял, всё растратил, из него всё вытекло с кровью и потом. Сопротивление, желание жить, желание, нет, _необходимость_ сохранить жизнь тем, кого он любит. Всё то, что поддерживало его, всё то, что заставляло его дышать и бороться, всё это из него испарилось.  
Лори не дала ему даже поговорить с Карлом по телефону, несмотря на постоянные просьбы и уговоры. Не дала ему уцепиться за эту соломинку, позволявшую сохранять относительно здравый рассудок. Рик более чем уверен, что Карл до сих пор не знает о том, что его биологический отец вышел из комы. Только вот он сам, к своему сожалению, успел узнать о том, что папой его сын теперь называет Шейна.  
Рик бездумно пялится в расплывающуюся перед его взглядом на подрагивающие круги стену.  
Рик больше не может ничего сделать.  
Рик больше не может сопротивляться.

– Миссис Уолш, Вы уверены в своём решении? – очередной доктор, на этот раз полный и лысеющий, спрашивает его бывшую жену о том же самом. И она снова раздражённо кивает, снова тянется за бумагами, снова быстро и размашисто их подписывает, снова подходит к Рику и кладёт тёплую ладонь ему на плечо.  
Рик снова молча следует за ней по коридору. На этот раз на ней лёгкое платье в крупный цветок и, наверное, оно тоже ей идёт, как и та чёрная рубашка. Но сейчас Рику не просто плевать – он уже даже не в состоянии это понять. Как и ещё одну вещь.  
Он делает несколько быстрых шагов вперёд и разворачивает Лори к себе за плечо. Она смотрит на него с вопросом и лёгким страхом в глазах.  
– Почему ты продолжаешь выписывать меня под свою ответственность? – твёрдо спрашивает он у неё, стараясь глядеть ей в глаза. Ему правда хочется знать.  
– Я… – Лори немного заикается и старается от отвернуться от Рика, но тот не даёт ей этого сделать, крепко сжимая пальцами подбородок. – Я чувствую себя виноватой перед тобой, Рик. Я чувствую себя виноватой.  
Он коротко кивает и отпускает её.  
Он не ожидал услышать ничего иного.

Рик успокаивается. Рик больше не срывается. Рик изо всех сил заставляет себя примириться с окружающей его реальностью. Рик ходит на сеансы к психотерапевту, про себя радуясь тому, сколько всего может покрыть страховка лежавшего пять лет в коме человека. Рик устраивается на кое-какую работу, – разносчиком пиццы – чтобы хоть как-то занимать свои дни и отвлекать себя от не прекращающих крутиться в голове мыслей.  
Хозяин пиццерии, в которую он устроился, носит бороду и нелепую дачную шляпку и водит трейлер, но Рик даже не переходит в другое место. До боли знакомое лицо больше не вырывает его из реальности, не заставляет проваливаться _туда_. Наоборот, позволяет чувствовать себя _настоящим_ , а не прилепленным из неправильной книжки-раскраски бумажным человечком.  
Рик живёт нормально. Рик живёт как все.  
На соседней подушке у него продолжает лежать винтовка, но это не так уж и необычно. Наверняка таких людей, помешанных на самообороне и подстерегающих за каждым углом опасностях, в мире не так уж не мало, и, если что, объяснить подобное совсем будет не сложно, так что Рик не переживает.  
Абсолютно ни о чём не переживает.

Рик просыпается довольно рано, где-то за полчаса до будильника, и потягивается в кровати. Ему в глаза светит пробивающееся сквозь неплотно завешенные шторы солнце, и он, лениво почёсывая живот через майку, вылезает из-под одеяла, чтобы задёрнуть шторы и заблокировать раздражающий источник света. Привычным жестом подхватывает лежащую на второй стороне кровати винтовку, перекидывает её через плечо и направляется по лестнице вниз, на первый этаж.  
Аккуратно положив оружие на барную стойку на кухне, он подходит к кофе-машине и, заправив её, нажимает на запускающую аппарат кнопку. После этого закидывает в тостер пару кусков хлеба. Включив для фона телевизор, проходит в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы и привести себя в порядок.  
В "порядок" входит даже побриться. В последнее время он бреется по меньшей мере несколько раз в неделю. Он больше не хочет отращивать бороду.  
Утренний ритуал занимает у него от силы минут пятнадцать, – он двигается быстро и чётко – и Рик, чуть позёвывая, возвращается на кухню к уже готовым тостам, кофе, телевизору и утренней газете, которую к этому времени наверняка успел подсунуть под дверь мальчишка-почтальон.  
Рик ведёт нормальную жизнь, Рик больше не испытывает желания отрезать руки тому, кто хотя бы дотронется до того, что принадлежит _ему_.  
Методично пережёвывая намазанный вишнёвым джемом тост, Рик, наконец, обращает хотя бы капельку внимания на болтовню, доносящуюся из ящика.  
И этой капельки ему вполне хватает.  
Челюсти замедляют своё движение, и он поворачивается к телевизору, устремляя в него напряжённый взгляд.  
Миловидная темноволосая женщина средних лет, одетая в строгий костюм, держит микрофон дрожащими руками и бормочет в него сбивчивые слова, позабыв обо всей своей профессиональной выдержке и правилах журналисткой этики. Она, кажется, практически готова заплакать. За её спиной в абсолютном хаосе пробегают куда-то спешащие люди, раздаются крики, отдалённые выстрелы, даже взрывы.  
Рик слышит негромкий стук с противным скрипом и поворачивается в противоположную сторону. К огромному стеклу, служащему стеной между гостиной и верандой, всем телом прижимается уродливое нечто, покрытое струпьями и следами скорого разложения. Его лицо искажено в отвратительной гримасе, и Рик, хоть и не может слышать их из-за стекла, знает, что оно издаёт отвратительные, утробные звуки.  
Рик смеётся, смеётся отчаянно, на высокой ноте, долго и протяжно, запрокинув назад голову и не обращая внимания на случайно опрокинутую чашку кофе.  
Существо продолжает упорно долбиться в стекло, всё увеличивая свои усилия, всё сильнее скрежеща ногтями по поверхности.  
Рик продолжает смеяться, когда подхватывает со стола винтовку и в несколько быстрых, точных прыжков добирается до противоположного конца комнаты.  
Рик продолжает смеяться, когда разбивает подвернувшейся под руку статуэткой стекло, и когда уродливая мразь бросается на него с отчаянным воплем.  
Рик продолжает смеяться, когда всаживает пулю сначала ей в голову, а затем, уже после того, как она с булькающим хрипом опадает на землю – в грудь, в живот, в пах.  
Рик продолжает смеяться, когда пинает её в размозжённую голову, заставляя вытекающие из неё мозги расплёскиваться по ярко-зелёной траве и совсем не обращая внимания на то, что отслаивающиеся от пробитого черепа клочки кожи забиваются ему под ногти на ногах.  
Рик продолжает смеяться, когда широко раскрывает собственный рот и вставляет в него дуло винтовки.  
Рик продолжает смеяться, когда нажимает на курок.


End file.
